


A New Beginning

by Heda__Lexa



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Femslash, Heda lives, Lexa Lives, The 100 - Freeform, clarke and lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda__Lexa/pseuds/Heda__Lexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the current 100verse so this COULD happen. Just believe this is what we'll get in the end and all the sadness will go away. </p><p>For 2 years now The Arkers and The Grounders have been at peace. To right old wrongs Titus takes Clarke somewhere she can find hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, what can I say. We were f*cked. I wanted to create an ending where Lexa is still alive but also one that could still be feasible in the shows current universe and this is what i came up with. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thank you to kiss-the-crue from Tumblr for editing 2 of the paragraphs and making them better ! 
> 
> Love to you all x

“You're really leaving?” Bellamy asked as he regarded Clarke tying shut the top of her duffle bag before turning towards him.

“You know I can't stay,” she replied with a sad smile, regarding Bellamy with the love and regret only two people who had been through so much would know. 

“Where will you go?” He continued, standing forlornly by the door not quite knowing what to do. He only knew for certain that his best friend, his past lover was leaving for good this time. 

“I don't really know,” Clarke replied in honesty. “Titus says there is a village a few hours ride from here, a peaceful little fishing town where no one knows or cares about the deeds of Wanheda kom Skairu. A new start where I don't have to think, or remember; just be. There are too many ghosts here Bellamy.” She finishes, looking around her room for the last time with tears in her eyes. 

“It's her isn't it?” He asks. Not with malice but with genuine curiosity and sadness; that she still suffers from such loss, they all do. 

“It's always been her Bellamy,” the blonde replies, a tear making a silver trail slowly down her cheek. “Even after she was gone I still saw-I still see her in my dreams, I can't escape. I see her all around me, I see the people that she spared, those same lives that caused her death in the end.”

Bellamy started to protest when Clarke stopped him with a gentle hand on his cheek.

“I don't Blame them Bel, I don't. I just can't go on living every day, seeing her in the halls of my home, hearing her voice in an empty room, feeling the ghost of a kiss. I need peace Bellamy. I love you. You know after everything that's true. You were my rock through these last years, a light in the darkness. We faced such hardships and we got through, together. But now the hard times are over...I find myself lacking. We loved each other through that time, we needed each other and now I think it's time to be our own people. You have come so far and I am so proud to call you my friend. You were born for this Bellamy, but not me. I'm  
Not as strong as you.”

“But Clarke we can make things better, I promise you. I'm sorry for what I did, for what happened that lead to Lexa’s death but-”

“You don't need to apologise Bellamy,” she replied. “As someone once said to me; you were only doing what you thought was best for your people. I don't blame you, I don't blame anyone anymore, but I need to start again. Do you understand that?” She finished, softly cradling his face, the tears running freely as he nodded in acquiescence.

“You'll always have a place here Clarke,” he whispered softly, pulling the blonde into a warm embrace.

“I know.”

Bellamy walked with her through the metal hallways and into the open air, savouring these last moments for what they were, a goodbye. 

She stood by the gates of the ark, the first Rays of the sun catching the gold in her hair. He would always remember her like this, beautiful, strong, with so much life in her. 

“Look after the others for me Bel?” She asks sadly, regarding him with an ache in her chest .

“Always,” he replies, jamming his hands in his pockets before they try to pull her back towards him. He knows he has to let her go.

Titus appears from the woods on a white stallion, leading a chestnut mare behind him packed with provisions.

Bellamy watches as he helps her onto the saddle and adjust her stirrups with glistening eyes. 

“Don't stay away too long before a visit will you?” He asks with forced cheer. “I don't know how long I can keep Monty and Jasper from  
Burning the place down without you.”

Clarke laughs at this, throwing back her head in the sunlight, the childlike amusement in her voice, lost for so long, ringing like a bell in the calm of the morning. She’s right, he thinks, this sense of a new beginning, this clean slate. It is what she deserves. Clarke turned to Bellamy from her horse to shoot him one last smile, full of all the memories forged from their past- landing on the ground with the original 100, their first encounter with the Grounders, the mountain, before Titus gently urges their horses into a trot and they disappear into the horizon. Bellamy stands still, watching the echoes of their shadows long after they have gone.

\------------ ----------- -------- ----------- -----

“Wanheda I'd like to tell you a story to pass the time,” Titus says to Clarke as they make their way through the wilderness. “It's about the first Heda of our people.”

Clarke’s breath catches in her throat but she nods in agreement as Titus regards her with curiosity.

“Long ago, after the devastation hit, our people rose from the ashes beaten and bloodied with no hope, looking for a leader.”

Clarke looks towards Titus, her eyes shining with tears as she thinks of the woman she lost.

“A fraction of the world barricaded themselves away behind concrete walls and false promises of enlightenment, wasting away, not wanting to face the reality of the earth bourne anew. They lived in a non physical plane, happy to live a lie whilst their bodies wasted into nothing.

For us, It was a harsh life in the beginning; babies born without breath, some not even making it to full term. Tainted soil that would take no seed, people starving in plain sight and dying of blisters and tumours on their bodies. Our people needed someone to look to. 

Our first Heda, a woman by the name of Mercy; appropriately took it upon herself to lead a group of willing survivors to find a part of the earth not so ravaged by devastation. 

Part of our people chose to stay behind, those who could not and some who would not travel, whilst the rest of us ventured into the darkness. Eventually, we discovered a valley that had escaped a lot of the effects of the nuclear fallout. We made it our capital and named it Polis. 

The title of Heda commanded great responsibility and Mercy knew this. Only people whose blood had turned black could ascend to the throne, as they were immune to the full effects of radiation. We needed leaders who were strong, who were willing to sacrifice, whose bodies had already proved themselves due to a lucky twist in genetics. There were many at first who passed the Naitblida onto their children but only she wanted to lead. 

Being Heda wasn't just a sacrifice of your time, but your whole being, you know of this Wanheda. Mercy knew this was to be the price of leadership for her people and wanted to make sure those who chose to command had a chance to live their lives too. 

She decreed that all those called to the sword throne had a replica made in their image so that when they passed on they had the chance to live the life they never had. The life of a normal person, free from hardship and responsibility.

As Heda it was important to remain free from A.L.I.E.’S clutches and to keep a watchful eye on those who might become jealous of the people’s new life in the sun. The Heda must be able to enter the City of Light to do this and be able to pass on their knowledge and wisdom to their next in command. Therefore, a chip was implanted in each of our leaders and a sacred symbol etched on its site. When the current Heda passed on into the next life their spirit, stored in this chip was implanted anew in the next leader of our people so they could draw on their wisdom.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Clarke replied, aggravated that Titus was justifying carving up Lexa’s body after her death.

“You will see Wanheda,” he replied with what Clarke believed was smugness and nothing more.

“There is a period of stasis between one Heda and the next, where the the Conclave meet to choose the next leader. The legend goes that during this time, a chosen messenger is trusted with the sacred device, to take it to a hidden place not far from here. It is in this place where the vessel awaits their awakening. Where peace and a life free from the burdens of leadership begins.”

Clarke grits her teeth and holds back tears as she listens to his story, his message of false hope.

“We know from before the cataclysm that a person’s memories, their very being is a set of information stored in our brains. 

This information is downloaded onto the eternity chip as you know, to pass on the knowledge from one Heda to another. Before this happens, a copy can be made. A direct download of all the Heda’s memories into the most powerful computer of all; the human brain. Adjustments must be made, naturally. The new vessel cannot live a life free from burden with the memories of their people’s fate heavy on their heart, or with the possibility of trying to take that fate back for themselves. Their time has passed. 

The information is downloaded onto the host, absent from any memories of rule. Of course, nothing can be truly forgotten and ghosts of a past life remain.”

“Again Titus, I fail to see the floating point!” Clarke snaps angrily; the tears falling freely now, making clear lines through the dirt on her face.

“What I am saying Wanheda, is that when the information has been downloaded and the messenger departs back to the capital, the awakening begins. With a strong jolt of electricity, the brain is roused from its slumber, it absorbs this new information and stores it deep in the recesses of the mind, creating new pathways, making new connections, bringing the vessel to life. 

When this process is over the vessel is released into a safe place, a community where they will be safe and protected from their past. Where they can start a new future. A community like the one we are about to enter.”

Clarke couldn't breathe as they rode over a small rise to reveal a tiny village next to the ocean. 

Titus helped her to dismount from her horse with gentle hands as the sobs came thick and fast now, with Clarke making no effort to halt the flow of tears that left her.

“Wanheda,” he spoke softly, squeezing her hands. “There is someone I'd like you to meet.” 

And with that he left her, walking towards a small hut on the edge of the village and disappearing inside. 

He reappeared not moments later leading a hesitant figure by the hand.

Clarke choked on her tears and wiped her face to make sure that what she was seeing was real and not an illusion conjured up by her grief ridden mind. A figure with soft brown curls and eyes the colour of Spring emerged from behind him, a look of puzzlement upon her face as she was lead towards the newcomer. They arrived in front of the blonde and stopped.

“Lexa,” Titus said softly to his charge, nudging her forward with gentle encouragement. “I'd like you to meet Clarke. Clarke, this is Lexa.”

The brunette regarded the blonde with scruitiny and Clarke could see a small furrow on her brow as she processed this new information.

Clarke was jolted out of herself as she felt a small warm hand cup her cheek.

“Why do I feel like I know you?” Lexa asked softly, feeling the smooth skin under her palm. “And why are you crying Clarke?”

The blonde's heart tightened at the soft familiar click as Lexa pronounced her name. A name she thought she would never again hear spoken from those lips. 

“I'm sorry,” Clarke replied thickly as she tried again in vain to rub the wetness off her face. “I don't really know. It's just- it's just been a long time.” She finished, laughing quietly. 

The smile that came next from the brunette started to piece together the shards of her broken heart as Clarke closed her eyes and basked in her presence.

“I think we did know each other Lexa,” Clarke began, looking into her eyes with joy. 

“And you told me we would meet again.” 

Lexa’s laugh rang out like a bell as she regarded the blonde. This person that had just come into her life that she felt like she knew, deep in her bones with such certainty. She took Clarke’s damp hand within her own and began to lead her towards the small dwelling. She paused to look back at Titus, he gave a small nod and turned to go, leaving his charge and his old enemy to be together again at last. 

“You must tell me about yourself Clarke,” Lexa said moving towards the door. “ You can tell me about your life and what brought you here to this village, brought you here to me. I can tell it's going to be an amazing story.”

Clarke tightened her grip on the small hand in hers and replied with more happiness than she had ever thought possible in her life.

“And it's only just beginning.”

 

With that, Clarke followed Lexa into the hut and into the welcoming light.


End file.
